OC Generator
Welcome Message! Welcome to the OC Generator! This was created by Icetiger101, but is currently run by Mooneffects (approved by Dew) and Starflight897 (approved by Moon) so if you would like an OC, please either ask one of them, leave a message on Moon's wall/Star's wall or comment down below! Rules: * You may generate as many times as you want, and if you would like an OC, please ask on Mooneffects’ wall, Starflight897’s wall, or in the comments. They will get back to you as quickly as possible and also give you the OC's information. * You may only adopt 2 OCs at a time. * New Rule: If you don't create a page for the OC you adopted with detailed information within 2 weeks, I (Mooneffects) will request for you to return the OC to the generator for someone else to adopt. Adoption Log This is to keep track of the recently-adopted OCs from the generator, and also to prevent clutter and confusion! Click here to see the adoption log! August 4th, 2019 * Copperflower '''has been adopted by '''IcepetalTheIceSilkWing * Speckledpaw '''has been adopted by '''Qibli77 * Otterdapple '''has been adopted by '''LightstormWarrior * Cricketthorn '''has been adopted by '''Watermeløn * Sunfern '''has been adopted by '''SkyFireStone * Splashfern '''have been adopted by '''Aslan8 * Flower '''and '''Sleetstorm '''have been adopted by '''AiraTheWindWing55 * Sandfern '''has been adopted by '''SkyFireStone August 6th, 2019 * Sandfern '''has been returned to the Generator by '''SkyFireStone * Brightflame '''has been adopted by '''SkyFireStone August 7th, 2019 * Leopardblaze '''has been adopted by '''3misty3 August 9th, 2019 *''Beetlepad '''has been adopted by '''Lilinkin plot'' *'Grayfeather 'has been adopted by '''Polybird929' ''August 16th, 2019 * Sunheart '''has been adopted by '''SunsetTheSkyWing0w0 August 20th, 2019 * Creekstar '''has been adopted by '''HowlToThe3Moons * Shortspring '''has been adopted by '''CvClickbait * Glass '''has been adopted by '''Watermeløn August 21st, 2019 * Mistlefoot '''has been adopted by '''Peppycatgaming August 28th, 2019 * Sparrowpounce '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 166.211.207.124 * Adderwhisker '''has been adopted by '''Alzzez101 * Chocolatefur '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 150.107.174.224 * Aquagaze '''has been adopted by '''ShadyBlackCat August 31st, 2019 * Sandbreeze '''has been adopted by '''LoonerMoon13 September 3rd, 2019 * Silverlight '''has been adopted by '''BluezillaTheKaijuWing * Lily '''has been adopted by '''AiraTheWindWing55 September 5th, 2019 * Snowflower '''has been adopted by '''DeertailXOXO * Lightkit '''has been adopted by '''SkyFireStone * Blackpaw '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 137.83.124.69 September 10th, 2019 * Heathercloud '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 14.203.213.199 * Sprucepelt '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 192.34.232.76 * Shadows Dappling Cave Floor '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 192.34.232.76 September 11th, 2019 * Littlestep '''has been adopted by '''Nl10ki * Wildheart '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 50.53.127.57 September 13th, 2019 * Fireblaze''' and Hailfall have been adopted by '''Confused-Screaming September 15th, 2019 * Sandfern''' has been adopted by '''XxGalaxzzyxX * Rockdust''' has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 2604:2D80:6509:FD00:6DB5:815C:9333:6201 September 16th, 2019 * Snow Falling on Earth''' has been adopted by '''SunCatOrWhatever * Spottedback''' has been adopted by '''Holly the Collie September 17th, 2019 * Cooper''' and Dapplestripe have been adopted by '''CloudyTheDeathwing September 21st, 2019 * Leafspots''' and Basilheart have been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 2604:2D80:6509:FD00:C116:9180:B7A:B28C * Birchbark''' has been adopted by '''Glowl the Glow Owl September 25th, 2019 * Flamestar''' and Palespark have been adopted by '''FroXon * Dust From Ground Stones''' has been adopted by '''Cinderpelt4Life September 30th, 2019 * Koileaf', '''Weaselheart', and Patchsplash have been adopted by '''QuailWhiskerTheTrash October 2nd, 2019 * Finchflecks''' has been adopted by '''AiraTheWindWing55 October 15th, 2019 * Sandpatch''' has been adopted by '''SkyFireStone October 18th, 2019 * Berrysnow''' has been adopted by '''Qibli77 October 19th, 2019 * Pine Roots Breaking Rock (Pine) '''has been adopted by '''Cinderpelt4Life * Thornblur''' has been adopted by '''Piggyxl * Nightfoot''' and Mistheart have been adopted by '''SwiftUmbreon * Foxclaw''' has been adopted by '''Timberdash October 29th, 2019 * Nightfoot''' and '''Mistheart '''have been returned to the generator by '''SwiftUmbreon October 31st, 2019 *'' Highstorm has been adopted by Pokeballmachine'' November 1st, 2019 *''Turtlewillow has been adopted by SkyFireStone'' ''New Additions to the Generator'' * Ratfur * Flashstrike * Shadeflame * Bramblewhisker * Ambergleam * Mistheart * Nightfoot ''OC Generator''' Generate Another OC Name: Ratfur Gender: Male Role: Rogue (formerly ShadowClan) ''Positive traits: *Good fighter *Quick-witted Neutral traits: *''Hates'' the Clans, especially ShadowClan *Wants revenge Negative traits: *Hot-headed Name: Flashstrike Gender: Female Role: Warrior Clan: WindClan Personality is up to the adopter to decide! Name: Shadeflame Gender: Male Role: Warrior Clan: WindClan Personality is up to the adopter to decide! Name: Bramblewhisker Gender: Male Role: Warrior Clan: RiverClan Personality is up to the adopter to decide! Name: Ambergleam Gender: Female Role: Medicine cat Clan: WindClan Positive traits: *Fast reflexes *Excellent memory Neutral traits: *Skilled healer *Hates using poison as a remedy Negative traits: *Reflexes make her jumpy *Reluctant to try new things, goes by the rulebook Name: Akira Gender: Male Role: Kittypet, has no role Clan: Kittypet, has no Clan Personality is up to the adopter to decide! Name: Oak (formerly Oakleaf) Gender: Male Role: Kittypet (formerly medicine cat) Clan: Kittypet, has no Clan (formerly WindClan) Personality is up to the adopter to decide! Name: Quietrain Gender: Female Role: Medicine cat Clan: ThunderClan Personality is up to the adopter to decide! Name: Willowstripe Gender: Female Role: Warrior Clan: RiverClan Personality is up to the adopter to decide! Category:Work In Progress Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Collaborations